A fundamental principle for the 3D stereoscopic display lies in: two eyes of a viewer have a position difference generated by a interocular distance of about 60 mm, a left eye image and a right eye image with “binocular parallax” are incident into a left eye and a right eye respectively, and a stereoscopic effect is realized after fusion by the visual cortex of the brain. The 3D display technology is mainly classified into a naked-eye type and a glasses-type. The glasses-type mainly comprises a chromatic aberration type, a shutter glasses type and a polarization type stereoscopic display.
The polarization type stereoscopic display is a mainstream technology in current stereoscopic display field and has a basic structure in which a device configured to adjust a polarization direction of exiting light is disposed in front of a display panel. This device may be a phase difference plate, a liquid crystal cell or other device that can adjust a polarization direction of the exit light from different pixels. A principle of the phase difference plate stereoscopic display is shown in FIG. 1. At the display panel, one row displays a right eye image and another row displays a left eye image. A phase difference plate is placed on a light exiting side of the display panel and has one row of λ4 phase delay and directly adjacent one row of −λ/4 phase delay, thus a linearly polarized light emitted from the display panel becomes left-handed or right-handed circularly polarized light after passing through the phase difference plate. A stereoscopic effect may be generated by wearing left-handed and right-handed circularly polarized light glasses with corresponding polarization direction, with a structure as shown in FIG. 1. Thus, it is possible to make the right eye to only see the right eye image and the left eye to only see the left eye image, a perceptive stereoscopic effect is generated in the brain when these two images are superimposed.
A splitting-light principle of the phase difference plate is to make the linearly polarized light emitted from the display panel to form +45° or −45° angle with a major axis or a minor axis of a ¼ wave plate respectively, thereby changing the linearly polarized light into the left-handed or right-handed circularly polarized light respectively.
The ¼ wave plate having different domain directions is realized by the optical orientation technology. A manufacturing process for the current liquid crystal phase difference plate is as shown in FIG. 2: performing an exposure by using a mask, that is, exposing different regions by using ultraviolet light with different polarization directions to induce and obtain different vector orientations of liquid crystal molecules.
The above-mentioned method needs to adopt a special photosensitive monomer and liquid crystal material, and an ultraviolet light exposure device which can generate a linearly polarized ultraviolet light is needed, and it is necessary to cure liquid crystal along different light orientations by changing a polarization direction of the linearly polarized ultraviolet light, thus, a process is relatively difficult and liquid crystal molecules are performed a planar orientation parallel with a surface of a substrate. A conventional ultraviolet light exposure device can not satisfy the above condition, thereby increasing the production cost.